Marluxia
Marluxia' is Number XI in the organization. His title is "The Graceful Assassin" referncing his style of fighting and the great pride he takes in his appearance. 'Biography' Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Marluxia lured Sora into caslte oblivion in an attempt to use Namine's power over memory to make him his puppet in order to lead a revolt against the organization. He tricked Vexen into fighting Sora and Ordered Axel to eliminate him. HIs plan, however, fell apart when Axel released Namine and betrayed him. When Sora reached the thirteenth floor, he fought him and the Riku Replica created by Vexen and was subsequently defeated. Crossover Cove The Kingdom Arc Being in the cove from the start, Marluxia has been involved in many plots. He first appeared to Tifa in Castle Oblivion, offering to return her to her own world in exchange for helping him. Train Heartnet also joined them in this endeavor shortly after. They left Castle Oblivion to SkyCity in order to collect hearts for Kingdom hearts. Coincidentally, Scars army had done the same. After an encounter with Sora, Marluxia realized he no longer knew who he was, and used this to his advantage. A battle with Sebastian, and immediately after, Grell, caused him to retreat with his new companion, Sora. Later in the arc, He made a contract with Ciel Phantomhive after a short battle with him. After the release of U-D, Marluxia shielded his companions from her infernal emission attack by quickly pulling them through a corridor of darkness. He remained there for some time until the Nobody of the replica he's used during his first attempt at controlling Sora found his way into the castle. He immedietly went to eliminate him so as to prevent him revealing the truth. This was in vain as more allies came and he was heavily outnumbered. It's only thanks to Ciel's intervention that he survived.During this fight, Nixio restored Sora's memories of Castle oblivion, Causing him to use his Kefka form and Attack Marluxia. He pulled Hermione Granger and Xion into his alternate dimension to fight him away from the rest of their allies, during which devil may cry music was played and Hermione obtained the sword of Gryffindor. He'd almost won, but Stern the Destructor intervened and stopped the fight. Once on Jail's ship, the Saint's Cradle, he immediately asked their strategy. Later on, as Fate Testarossa was about to go capture Thoma Avenir, he offered himself to help protect her through use of the death count ability he held. During this fight, Thoma had used a move called Divide Zero - Eclipse, which stopped the heart of anyone that held magical power within them. Marluxia was generally unaffected by this move as he had no heart to stop. Once They had returned to the ship with Thoma, he awaited the battle with U-D to begin. Once it had, He took on a a new form to combat her. As the fight ensued, he was saved by Xikru from a half charged, focused infernal emission. It was at this point they were revealed to not only know each other, but be close friends. The two played a major role in the fight. Causing significant damage several times. 'Skills and abilities' *'The death count: '''Marluxia puts a translucent black number above the victim's head, starting at 50. All damage to and from the affected person is nullified. With each hit, it raises or drops by 1. Should it hit 0, it means almost certain death or incapacitation for the victim. If it hits 100, the curse is broken and Marluxia temporarily stunned. This was used to protect Fate in the battle to capture Thoma. *Flower enrgy: He has the ability to Manipululate and control flower petals into deadly forms of energy as well as form them into solid objects such as flower-themed minions that shoot similar beams of energy, only on a much smaller scaled as well as a clone of himself. *'The parallel realm: Through a massive whirl of petals, he can transport himself and a chosen number others to a large alternate universe in which large rings circle a black platform they stand on. These rings can emit deadly lasers to kill those who oppose him. *'Form changing: '''Marluxia has been shown capable of changing into several different forms besides his usual humanoid one. All of which are just as, if not more, deadly. One is a larger form in which he rides atop a large stone object has two massive blades-like arms the resemble his graceful dahlia. The second is a form in which he is adorned with nobody symbol and all his regular attacks gain an increase in damage. *'Wind manipulation: 'Although not as profficient as Xaldin in this, he displays some control over the element of wind. Being capable of creating a massive gust, blowing his opponents back, and a whirlwind that literally knocks their abilities out of their body. This could be a reference to his deceptive nature *'Manipulation of Darkness: Marluxia can create a large sphere of darkness to rob his enemy of sight. The only known use of this in crossover cove is during the fight with U-D. *'Telekenisis: '''On occasion, he has been shown weilding his scythe without touching it. Although it's assumed that this power is rather limited. *'The Reaper Nobody: As all organization members can, he can summon a lesser nobody to do his bidding. However, rather than many small ones, Marluxia is capable of calling a single, massive nobody to his side, known as a reaper. *'Teleportation: '''Marluxia is capable of instantly transporting over short distances in the battlefield. his maximum range in this is unkown, but as he uses the corridors of darkness as a major means of travel, it's assumed that it's rather limited. *'Corridors of darkness: 'Marluxia can create a portal of darkness to any given location, as can all organization members. *'Scytheplay: 'He has been shown to have a master skill level at weilding a scythe. He often flourishes his weapon after he strikes, occasionally leaving himself open to counterattack. *'Cunning: 'He is very deceptive in nature and has on more than one occasion, fooled another into doing his bidding. 'Trivia *Marluxia was originally designed as a woman. This was changed so that both traitors weren't female. *Marluxia's contract with Ciel ends when he obtains kingdom hearts. *He is close friends with Xikru due to an event while they were in the organization *Unlike most organization members, he often doesn't pretend to have emotions. Although he occasionally smirks or laughs. *His limit break is known as Bloom Out. Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by Rienzel